Back To Boot Camp
by FlyboysGurls
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent undercover as drill instructors at Parris Island.


This story is a joint effort between WalkerTRngr and Ninjagurl354 in effort to cure a nasty disease known as writer's block ^_^

No copyright infringements were intended this is done for fun!

Enjoy!

Mac and Harm's Apartment   
  
Georgetown D.C.   
  
ZULU 1230   
  
  


  Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzz! The alarm clock went off at exactly 0730. Harm groaned into his pillow and rolled over and slapped it until it quieted. He then rolled over and spooned back up against his wife, Sarah Mackenzie Rabb. Harm hated Monday's it was always the same at the office. But, now he had a reason to get up on Monday, and for that matter every day of the week. Because he got to shower with a beautiful Marine Colonel who also happened to be his wife for almost a year now.   


Harm kissed Mac's neck and ran his hand down her arm. Mac opened her eyes and turned to look at Harm. "Morning," she said her voice still soft with sleep. 

"Morning," he said smiling at her. Mac was a little more awake now and captured Harm's lips in a searing kiss which woke them both up. "Whoa, there Sarah. I'm still recuperating from last night. You wore me out," he said panting slightly. 

She smiled and said, "Mmm and you loved it." 

"You right I did, now how about a shower?" He said kissing her shoulder.   
  


Mac smiled, "A shower sounds good." She untangled herself from the sheets and got up and started walking towards the bathroom. Harm who hadn't moved and was just enjoying the view got a towel in the face, thrown by Mac from the bathroom. This was telling him to get his six in gear. He quickly got up and joined her.   
  


Mac had just finished drying off and was walking toward her closet to get her uniform when Harm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. He kissed her shoulder and said, "I love you, Mrs. Rabb." Mac smiled happily, "I love you too, Mr. Rabb." They both went about getting their uniforms on and making sure that all of their insignias were straight and in the right place.   
  


Mac made her way into the kitchen and started making coffee.  They would grab some breakfast at JAG at the Staff Meeting first thing. Harm walked into the kitchen and Mac handed him a cup of coffee. Mac checked her briefcase to make sure she had all her paperwork that she had signed the previous night and snapped it shut. Harm grabbed his briefcase and cover, Mac did likewise and they were out the door.   
  


They walked out to Harm's SUV and got in. Harm drove and they got stuck in the usual morning traffic jam on the beltway. They were talking about work and such, while in the slow moving jam.   
  


Finally they made it to the right exit turned off and drove to the JAG parking lot. They showed their ID's to the guard and parked. They got out of the car just as Harriet pulled up. They waited so that they could walk in together.   
  


 Harriet got out of the car, "Good morning sir, ma'am."

"Morning Harriet." Harm and Mac said together. 

They walked up the front steps of JAG and walked to the waiting elevator. The elevator door shut and Mac asked, 

"Harriet have you talked to Bud lately?" 

"Yes, ma'am last night over the phone. Baby AJ was still awake so he talked to him for a little while." 

"That's good, Harriet.  I'm glad."   
  


The elevator came to halt and the doors opened. They walked out into JAG headquarters. Harriet stopped at her desk and Harm and Mac went to their office's.   
  


Mac was looking over her messages when Harm came in and said, "We better get going to the staff meeting don't want to be late." Mac smiled and walked out of her office and down to the conference room with others from JAG. They grabbed a pastry and a cup of coffee and took a seat.   
  


Harm had just gotten to his office after the staff meeting when there was a knock on his door.

 "Sir the Admiral needs to see you and the Colonel ASAP," Tiner said.

"Thank You Tiner, I'll let the Colonel know." With that, Harm got up and went into Mac's office.

"Hey Mac," he said as he walked in.

"Hey Harm.  What's up?"

"The Admiral wants to see us.  And before you ask no I did not do anything," he said with a smile.

"You wound me commander.  I would never think you would've done anything," she returning his smile.

"Yea right," Harm said chuckling.

Harm and Mac made their way to the Admiral's office.

"Reporting as order sir," they said as they stood at attention.

"At ease.  I have an undercover assignment for the both of you.  You will be going undercover as drill instructors at Parris Island."

"Boot Camp sir?" Harm said.

"That's right Commander.  It seems that several of the female recruits have reported that they have been raped.  The problem is they do not know who is doing it to them.  They have said that they were drugged and the face of their attacker was covered.  Commander you will go in as Staff Sergeant Mike Hanley, and Colonel you will go in as Sergeant Stephanie Billings.  Also you will not know each other.  You may meet each other during the course of your duties but other than that you have no prior knowledge of each others existence understood?" The Admiral said.  Knowing this would be difficult for the pair who were coming up on their one year anniversary.

"Understood sir," they said in unison.

"Good.  Go home and pack you will be leaving tomorrow morning at 0700.  Tiner will provide each with items necessary for you trip.  Just find whoever is doing this. You're dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir."

On their way out of the Admiral's office they were met by Tiner who gave some more paperwork to read over as well as the uniforms they would need while on assignment.  Once they had gathered all their stuff it was time to head home.  On the way out Harriet noticed them leaving.

"Sir, Ma'am is everything ok? I noticed you're leaving but you just got here."

"Actually Harriet tomorrow we head out to Parris Island for an investigation so the Admiral gave us the rest of the day off to prepare," Mac said as they neared the elevators.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" Harriet asked.

"As long it takes," Harm said and Harriet noticed the he didn't seem pleased.  Usually he always enjoyed going on assignments with his wife but this assignment must be different.

"Well how would you both like to come over and have dinner with me and AJ tonight.  He's always asking about Unca Harm and Auntie Mac."

"We'd love to Harriet," Mac said.

"Say around 1900?"

"We'll see you then," Harm said as they got on the elevator.

Mac and Harm's Apartment   
  
Georgetown D.C.   
  
ZULU 1530 

Once Harm and Mac got home and started packing, which didn't long.  They military had taught the value of packing light.  Only the necessities.  

Once the packing was done they sat down to snuggle and watch a movie.  They were enjoying each other's company, since they didn't know how long it would be before they could just sit like this.  Their one-year anniversary was in less than a week and Harm had been planning something really special.  He had planned to take Mac down to the Bahamas for a week as a surprise.  He had already cleared their leave with the Admiral and through one of Frank's friend's he had gotten a private Jet to take them down.  Now those plans were on hold.  

'All in the name of duty' he said sarcastically to himself.  Mac noticed his change in mood and asked him about.

"You ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yea I'm fine," he said giving her one of his trademark flyboy grins.  She just snuggled in closer knowing how he was feeling.  They had gone other assignments together while being married but at least on those assignments they didn't have to pretend not to know each other.  But there was a bright spot to all this Mac thought while she let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Harm asked.

"I was just thinking about how this trip might not be so bad after all."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll get to see you in cammies!" she said smiling.

"Only a jarhead would think of something like that," Harm said while laughing.

It would be hard but they'd get through it.  They'd been in tougher spots before.  Yes Harmon and Sarah would be just fine wouldn't they?


End file.
